undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Within/Issue 3
The Killer Within This is Issue 3 of The Killer WIthin Issue 3 "Is daddy going to be okay" Diana said as I started to wake up from my blackout. "Of course he is going to be okay sweetie I'll make sure of that" Jennifer said as she started to stitch my wounds up. "What happened and why is Benjamin bleeding" I said not remembering anything. "You got in a fight with him after he tried to kill Baxter and Baxter saved you by knocking him out" Jennifer said. My memory started to come back I remembered what happened. Jack ran in and said "Guys you won't believe me I just got an airplane functional come on look". We all went over their, Jennifer and Baxter helped me walk over their. I looked at the plane and the engine was on. "Turn the damn thing off your gonna attract the walkers" Benjamin said. "I can't or it will just break again, gather up the supplies we are leaving atlanta via plane" Jack said. After we gathered up the supplies we started to load them up in the plane. "We are set, wait Daniel your daughters bag is still in their come with me to get it, guys watch Diana" Baxter said. We walked over their and when I grabbed the bag I heard a huge explosion and was thrown off my feet and pushed against a wall, with the limited vision I had I saw a big fireball in place of where the plane was. The Fire was spreading all across the Airport so with all the strength I had I lifted myself up and started to walk to were my daughter was, Baxter then got up and limped to the area to. I turned a corner narrowly missing some fire and saw, horrified, a small burnt corpse in the place where my daughter was. I just fell down and started to cry, damn Jack why did he have to try to fix that darn plane. Now my daughter is dead because of him, if he is still alive I will do whatever it costs to kill him. "Daniel snap out of it, we are gonna be engulfed by flames or get eaten by walkers if we don't get out of here" Baxter said. We then saw Jennifer stumble out of the bathroom bloody and bruised, she looked at me and saw Diana's burnt corpse and said "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her danny I'm so sorry". "It's okay it's not your fault now let's go" Baxter said. He lifted me up and forced me out with him, I grabbed my daughters bag as it was all I had left of her now. Jennifer followed us. "What are we going to do now guys" Jennifer said. "We get my car and we get out of here, I still have the keys" Baxter said. Baxter took out my gun and loaded it I took out my hammer and Jenny took out her knife. I took lead and killed all walkers in our path then I opened the car and got in the back, Baxter got in the drivers seat, Jenny sat in the back with me. Baxter started to drive "I suggest we head to georgia, my families there and my uncle bought a bomb shelter, he was one of those end is nigh people, guess he was right" he said. "Nah man I got to get to Florida and tell my family and ex-wife what happened to Diana. Baxter turned on the car radio and a voice started to speak "Hello this is Lou Den is Benjamin Longarm there". Baxter picked up the car radio and said "Baxter Durwin here with Daniel Lopez and Jennifer Rease, Benjamin Longarm is dead he died in the plane explosion". "Good then I finished the job" Lou said, "what job are you the one who blew up the plane" I said. "Yes so, I killed that criminal" Lou said, "Look dumbass I don't care who you are or why you blew up that plane but I am going to kill you, that explosion killed my daughter, that death is on both our hands but you are the one that killed her so you better watch your ass" I said. Jennifer started to heal my wounds after she healed hers. "This might sting a little" she said as she but some infection stuff on them. It hurt more than a little, it hurt like hell. "Guys ain't that the CDC, we're saved man can you imagine I mean they could be working on a cure We are lucky" Baxter said. "Hey you guys get the hell out of the car" a guy said pointing a machine gun towards us. We looked at each other speechless, what would we do. Category:The Killer Within Category:The Killer Within Issues Category:Issues